


Sweet Tooth

by srvipers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Halloween Exchange, vldexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srvipers/pseuds/srvipers
Summary: This is for a Halloween sheith exchange on tumblr. My prompt was: Keith with a secret sweet tooth and Shiro not so secretly enabling it. Or just Keith and Shiro play fighting over their Halloween spoils. (I kind of went off course with this, but I hope I made it a little sweet in the end!)





	Sweet Tooth

A perfectly folded paper plane crashed into the side of his head, and Shiro turned to the source with mock agitation. “I thought you wanted to study before going home.”

He wasn’t too upset if he was being honest. He’d done two tests back to back just hours ago and all the words in his text book were now blending together. Keith gave a slight crooked smirk, lollipop rolling around in his mouth. There was a clear ‘No food in the Library’ sign over his right shoulder but Keith liked living on the edge. And the Librarian had a strange soft spot for the recluse.

“I would if you weren’t distracting me.” His feet were also propped on the desk, with one leg resting over the other.

“Oh~”

“Yes, your head slamming into your book every time to doze off is kind of loud. Given it doesn’t have anything in it-”

Shiro swiped at Keith’s legs and pushed them off the table, making Keith throw his hands out to balance himself. A sharp shush was directed at him, and Keith huffed a laugh as he gathered his things.

“Come on old man, before you fall asleep and accidentally get locked in the library again.”

“That happened one time!” Shiro whined, pulling his stuff together and following Keith out the library. “You act like it happens every week. If you don’t stop being mean I’m going to throw this bag of jelly beans away.”

Keith twirled his head around so fast Shiro could have sworn he heard his neck snap. Or it could be from the lollipop Keith was munching on angrily.

“Don’t waste food. Give it here.”

Shiro took out the small bag, shaking it teasingly. “Oh you mean this? Sorry to break it to you but this is _not_ food.”

“Don’t lecture me Mr. Pop Tarts are a balanced breakfast.” Keith swiped at the bag only for Shiro to hold it high above their heads. Like Pidge always said, curse his short arms! He swiped for them again, but Shiro stepped just out of reach.

“Keep this up and you’re never getting these bad boys~!” Shiro sing-songed. Keith puffed out his cheeks in irritation.

“What do you want.”

Shiro tapped his forefinger on his chin in mock concentration. “Hm. How about a kiss?”

It was a dazzling show, to see Keith’s cheeks turn pink, his eyes widen, and for him to try fighting a smile. It looked like a goofy half grimace and Shiro’s chest swelled with something known but not yet said between the two. They had been officially dating for a couple months now, but this thing between them began since he had accidentally bumped into Keith in his freshman year. Though they were officially dating, public affection was still something that was embarrassing for Keith. Behind closed doors was not a problem, but being in public made Keith wary of a lot of things. Shiro understood, and he never pushed beyond Keith’s comfort zone, but he’s learned that sometimes Keith _also_ wants but doesn’t know how to ask. So sometimes Shiro has to ask for him. And by the way Keith keeps looking everywhere else but at him while biting his lip just so….Keith raised himself up slightly and gave Shiro a small kiss on the cheek. He didn’t notice Keith reaching his hand up and snatching the bag of jelly beans out of his loose grip.

“H-hey,” Shiro protested weakly, running after Keith, “That wasn’t fair at all!”

Keith laughed as he ran away, Shiro right on his heels. “Let’s go! We promised Matt we’d help set up his house for his Halloween party!”

\---

“You guys are a little late,” Matt grumbled when he let them in. “Pidge pretty much helped me finish the inside decorations. The only thing I need done is the food. Well, treats actually.”

“Hunk and the rest aren’t here yet?” Shiro had a tight grip on the back of Keiths shirt, lest he runs straight for the candy bowl sitting on the counter for the trick or treaters.

Matt gives a distracted grunt. “Hunk prepared the snacks and meals and the others are helping him bring it over- Allura said she would be in charge of the sweets but there was a complication? I don’t know but now I need to make those and i haven’t even started on my costume and-”

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t worry,” Shiro let go of Keith to concentrate on Matt and calming him down. “We’re sorry we’re late, but let Keith and I will get the treats ready yeah?”

Matt smirked, “Last time you were in the kitchen you burnt water.”

“Okay Keith will make the treats, and I’ll supervise and make sure he doesn't eat everything. Better?”

“Hey!” Keith grumbled from the kitchen, a small chocolate already half eaten in his hand.

“Don’t eat those!! Those are for the kids!!” Matt yelled and snatched the bowl.

“The kids should have been here sooner then,” Keith shrugged, snatching an extra piece of candy from the bowl before Matt could hide it.

“It’s only 2!”

Shiro guided Matt out of the kitchen and toward his room, taking the bowl away as they walked. He placed the bowl on the mantle by the front door and lead Matt to his room. “Go on get dressed, get spooky, go go we got this. Promise!”

Matt had barely agreed and shut his bedroom door before he heard Pidge yell for Keith to put something down.

“How are we going to make cookies if you’re eating all the cookie batter!?!”

Shiro found Keith sitting on the counter with a tub in his hand and a large spoon stuck in his mouth. He spoke around the metal, “One spoonful isn’t going to hurt anybody.”

“Alright enough you two- wait Pidge why aren’t you dressed??” Shiro pushed Keith off the counter. Pidge tried to answer but laughed at Keith’s look of betrayal.

“I was waiting to see what Lance wore because the last time we spoke he stole my idea. Why aren’t you two dressed?”

Keith was diligently putting small blobs of cookie dough on a sheet when he answered. “Shiro is going to be a sparkly vampire and I’m going to be the plain, boring freshman who falls madly in love with his sparkly abs.”

“Well you do have a pretty bland face so it’ll go~” Lance proclaimed as his announcement. Hunk shook his head in exasperation and Allura hid her grin behind her hand.

“Hey who said you losers can just barge in here!” Pidge mockingly pouted, but grinned in the end. “I’m gonna put my costume on since Lance decided he was gonna be an ass this Halloween.”

“A cow! I have udders and everything!” Lance cried.

“Sure Laaaance-“ Pidge sang-song as she left the room. Hunk and Allura made their way into the kitchen. Hunk wore a pumpkin suite, and Allura was a princess. Keith couldn’t pinpoint from which fairytale she’s from, but that’s only because he doesn’t actually...know any.

“Where’s Coran?” Keith asked as Hunk not so subtlety took over the baking part. He ate the cookie dough off his hands instead of washing it off.

“He’ll be here soon. He’s coming from the opposite part of town and traffic is horrendous.” Allura replies. She pushes Shiro and Keith out the kitchen towards the bathroom.

“You guys finish your costumes and Hunk and I will finish the sweets. That was...my job anyways. Go on go on.”

Keith snatched his bag before Allura slammed the door on them. Keith grumbled as he set out their makeup and hair supplies. “The party isn’t going to start for hours, why’d she push us out.”

“Keith,” Shiro sighed fondly, “everyone knows about your sweet tooth. And everyone knows you’re going to eat all the treats before they’re even done cooling off and ready for the party.”

“I dont have a sweet tooth….”

“Sure.”

Keith ignored him in favor of drawing vampire bite marks on his neck, making sure to make them extra bloody. He thought of getting a wig, but he didn’t want to put too much effort when Shiro was supposed to be the star of their couple costume. He was the sparkly vampire of course. Shiro was busy putting gel in his hair and styling it back. Even still his tuft of white hair seemed to have a mind of its own, and locks would fall back in front of his face. Keith grabbed Shiro suddenly and had him sit on the covered toilet seat.

“Let me fix it for you.”

Lance would joke that Keith knew next to nothing about hair styles or how to replicate them. Keith just never felt the need to. It took time and he cared even less how his hair looked. But Shiro was the one who liked to change up his style from time to time, and Keith had learned a thing or two from him. So in the morning sometimes when Shiro was too tired from a night of studying the night before, Keith would help Shiro get ready. And that meant helping him with his bed head.

“Don’t you have to finish yours?” Shiro protested lightly, but he quieted when he felt Keith run his thin long fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. If he were a cat he swears he’d probably start purring.

“I’m plain jane and the bite should be enough. Besides, you’re going to be sparkling. If they don’t guess the reference alone then we need new friends.”

Shiro laughed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Keith fixing his hair. Forget purring, he was going to sleep if Keith continued. Keith grabbed a few bobby pins and quickly stuck them in Shiro’s hair, especially the unruly white strands that didn’t want to stay back.

“Alright,” Keith stepped back, grabbing a few items from his bag. “Time to make you sparkly.”

Shiro was going to offer to do the rest himself, but before he could speak, Keith was already opening the jar and putting a light coat of vaseline on his cheeks. He dabbed a brush in the bottle of glitter and dusted Shiro’s cheeks with it. Keith was meticulous in his work, and Shiro felt lulled by his hands. Keith didn’t speak a word as he worked on the rest of Shiro’s face and neck. Shiro giggled slightly when Keith started on his ears, but a light pull to his earlobes made him quiet.

Seeing Keith so intense and absorbed in his work was both frightening and intriguing. Shiro couldn’t take it. He had to kiss him.

And he did.

Keith gasped lightly when soft lips touched his. Shiro pressed himself against Keith, lips moving in slow motions as Keith’s brain slowly caught up to what was happening. Warmth seeped into his body as he pulled Shiro closer to him. Lips pressed against each other timidly, over and over again, until nerves morphed to passion and soft kisses became harsh lips and nips. Someone brushed their tongue against the others lips, and suddenly Shiro can taste the sweetness of cookies and the sugar of chocolate. Shiro wanted to get closer. Shiro wanted to wrap himself in the warmness of Keith’s embrace. Keith seemed more than happy to do the same. He pressed himself against Shiro invitingly, and Shiro wanted to break down and accept the offer.

But their friends were on the other side of the door, and they made a promise to spend it with them instead of hiding themselves away in their apartment.

Shiro gave one last deep lingering kiss, but slowly, painfully so, he had to pull away. Keiths lips were red and slightly swollen, his cheeks dusted slightly from the lack of air. Dark eyes were made even darker by his blown pupils. He tried to tug at Shiro’s clothes, luckily not to take them off, but to use as leverage to bring Shiro closer. Shiro rested his forehead on Keith’s instead, taking deep breaths to calm his excited nerves.

“Let’s go home,” Keith whispered, pawing at Shiro’s shirt, begging him to come closer. Shiro never felt so tempted, but he couldn’t let Keith win. Even if it was his fault for starting them both down this path of temptation.

“Our friends are waiting.”

“Tell them you don’t feel well.”

“Keith…” Keith didn’t know how much Shiro wanted to that very thing. But they had promised, and they both knew their friends wouldn’t let them forget it for years to come. Especially not Lance. Shiro can already hear his voice embarrassing them for this. Shiro needed a different tactic, and he hoped what he came up with worked.

“If you stay until midnight at least, I’ll tell you where I stashed the candy I accidentally bought for the trick-or-treaters. The one I said I was going to return instead of just giving to you.”

Keith was silent for a long time, a war raging in his mind that reflected in his eyes. Shiro prayed it worked. Keith took a deep breath, regarding Shiro intensely. Shiro shivered at the attention.

“The bulk bag right.”

“Yes.”

Keith paused for dramatic effect, but Shiro already knew he won. Keith gave a big sigh.

“Fine, only until midnight. No later!”

Shiro pulled Keith into one last kiss, a promise to what later tonight would bring.

 

The End

 


End file.
